


Lights

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jim is in charge of a ship now, Post-Movie, poetic romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: A short story about a ship’s captain falling for a member of his crew.





	Lights

It was the lights that drew you in. The neon blue electricity running across the ship’s hull. You needed an escape, a vessel to carry you far away. This ship’s captain needed an assistant and you fit the bill perfectly. One step onto the ship, one signed paper promising your loyalty to an unknown employer.

That was two weeks ago.

Now here you are, sitting on the damp cushion of an uncomfortable chair, listening to one Jim Hawkins prattle off apologies like his life depended on it.

He had tried to bring you tea. “To thank you for dealing with the forms” he’d said. Half a pot of jasmine and a particularly turbulent solar wind flare later, and here you are uncomfortably waiting for your awkward superior to stop apologizing for dropping the damn cup. 

You stopped him mid-sentence after what felt like an eternity of listening. Mostly you just wanted to get out of this sticky uniform and put on some sweats. Your boss understood and, still apologizing, escorted you to your room. If you hadn’t been staring, you might have missed the way his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed when your eyes met his. You might have missed the slight stutter, the almost aggressive way he nearly pushed you to your room, the hint of blush on his cheeks and smile on his normally stoic, or star struck expression when you thanked him for the tea and closed the door. 

It may have been the lights that drew you in to his world, but it was the way they reflected on your eyes that drew him into yours.


End file.
